With ubiquitous cellular telephone coverage now the norm, there has been a more recent proliferation of personal digital assistant (PDA) mobile devices. If a user experiences a problem with the PDA, it may not be able to diagnose the problem, especially if the normal voice connection to customer service is not available. That may happen when the PDA has no connectivity with the radio access network (RAN) or poor connectivity with the RAN. In such a case, it may be difficult or impossible to receive fault data. As such, a user would not necessarily be able to know whether she was experiencing a network problem or a problem with the PDA. This is true, despite the fact that most PDAs have a GPS capability built in or have communication capability to a GPS unit using short range wireless communications protocols such as Bluetooth.